It is desirable to keep exposed hard surfaces of automobiles clean and polished, as well as to minimize surface tarnishing. To that end, a wide variety of compositions is commercially available. Inorganic polishing agents/abrasives due to their desired particle size for mechanically producing gloss on automotive finishes or remove stains and scratches, can contaminate surrounding or hard to reach areas, however. Abrasive concentration and current dispersion chemistries in finished product do not prevent the adhesion of unsightly residual materials to porous paint, plastic and other automotive materials. Porous plastic and rubber automotive absorb polish/abrasive materials embedding them below the surface plastic making them difficult or impossible to remove. Usually a white residue remains in paint scratches, chips, and on plastic and rubber trim of vehicles. The present liquid polishing composition obviates the aforesaid shortcoming of traditional liquid polishing compositions, and can be applied easily by hand or a power buffing device, as desired.